Singing to the top of your lungs
by CherryApple Sweetness
Summary: the girls are bored so had a girl’s only night, them acting differently not knowing the guys were watching…yikes! (read chr. 1 of game of life to understand) YXA RXP HOROXT LXJ HXK (OCC)
1. Default Chapter

Cherry: Hi Cherrypie here… for our second fanfic even though we haven't finished the first one…

Apple: and appleberry here as well…

Cherry: we had just been by our cousins birthday and had a blast

Apple: then we suddenly thought that the events that happen today we would put in this story this has many chapters cause each chapter a girl sings and lyrics are long but without the lyrics it's like a one-shot

Cherry: well we will put something's that didn't happen there but happened in our IMAGINATION… Apple turn off the TV. when I'm writing

Apple: Ohh sis, wait for a couple of minutes Spongebob and Patrick are still playing in the box I wanna know what happens….. blah blah blah

Cherry: Fine but would you just stop yabbering about that spongebob person?

Apple: fine… (Walks away)

Cherry: ahh peace n quiet… now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? Sew me

Summary: … the girls are bored so had a girl's only night, them acting differently not knowing the guys were watching…yikes! (read chr. 1 of game of life to understand) YXA RXP HOROXT LXJ HXK (OCC)

**Singing to the top of your lungs**

CherryApple Sweetness

Shaman king

_Thoughts_

(me or my sister shouting our heads off)

Chapter 1: 1 for the money, 2 for the trouble n 3 got to go….

"Hey Anna" Kairan asked Anna who was lying in front of the television

"What?" Anna asked

"It's so boring here" Kairan said

"So?" Anna asked again

"I wonder if you like that we have a little girls 'ONLY' party?" Kairan asked

"Hmm…" Anna said now looking at Kairan giving her full attention at her

"So? Yes? No?" Kairan asked

"I'll think about it…" Anna said looking back at the television

'_Hmm having our own party is kinda fun we can do anything not being seen by guys… I like it!' Anna thought_

Then Anna looked at Kairan who was still smiling

"Ok, you can" Anna said

"There's a little problem…" Kairan said

"What?" Anna asked in a bored tone

"You have to help me…" Kairan said smiling

"Fine, only because I'm bored" Anna said standing up with Kairan

"Come on" Kairan said dragging Anna

"Where are we going?" Anna asked while being dragged

"I want you to see something" Kairan said as they went to her room

At Kairan's room

"What?" Anna asked shocked

"Well I couldn't fit a band in my room so a karaoke machine will do great wouldn't it?" Kairan asked

"But…" Anna said

"Oh come on it's just us girls I swear Yoh and the other's will not be here ok? Kairan said

"Me and the other's are what? Yoh suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Wah…Kairan said closing her room fast

"What are you 2 doing there? Yoh asked

"Nothing!" both shouted

"Ok…" Yoh said then walked away

"So who are we gonna invite?" Kairan asked

"Let's see 1.pirika 2.tamao 3.jeanne 4.jun" Anna said

"Wait.. Jun can't come she's out of the country so it's just you me Pirika, Tamao and Jeanne" Kairan said

"Ok party tomorrow" Anna said

"Ok you're gonna have to tell Yoh and his short friend to back off for the whole night tomorrow… good luck telling him" Kairan said walking away

"Ok…wait why me?" Anna shouted to Kairan

"Simple… cause he's your fiancée" Kairan said disappearing

"Great…" was all Anna said

At another side

"Ok we'll meet here at my place" a brunette guy said to his phone

"We'll all be there except Ryu and Chocolove they can't come the other line said

"That's ok we can still do that with out them" he said

"Ok tomorrow… you have to tell the girls and Manta sorry dude only shamans are allowed…" the other line said to him (Apple: let me tell you I hate Manta so he isn't gonna be here for a while)

"I'll try I'm not making promises you guys" he said

"Yoh!" A lot of guys shouted at the other line

"Fine, fine" Yoh said then hang-up on them

"Ok It's gonna be today or never" Yoh said and went to the living room where Anna is always found but to his surprise she wasn't there he checked every room but nobody was there he was all alone

"Where could they be?" He asked himself

KNOCK KNOCK

'_That must be Anna and Kairan?' Yoh thought_ walking to the door

"Hi Yoh" Manta said

"Hi Manta" Yoh said then the 2 went to the kitchen

"So where are Anna and Kairan?" Manta asked

"I don't know" Yoh said

"Listen Manta you can't come here tomorrow ok?" Yoh said to Manta

"Why?" Manta asked shocked

"Me and the other shamans have a meeting and mortals aren't allowed even though they can see ghosts" Yoh said sadly

"Well ok… at least it's for a good reason" Manta said

"Thanks Manta" Yoh said

MIDnight (I'm really making time run very fast)

'_Where could those 2 be it's already 12 in the evening?... I'm really getting worried oh shut up your just worried about Anna the other side of his head shouted ok, ok so? That's true I do care for her more than I care about Kairan and besides Kairan's engaged to Hao' he said_

(Hao fan girls: WHAT!

Cherry: now girls just think Kairan is you ok?

Apple: and you're engaged to Hao, don't ask the reason

Hao fan girls: your right! Hao's ours)

RING RING (phone)

"Hello?" Yoh asked

"Hey Yoh, It's Anna we can't go home today we're staying at…" Anna stopped

"Where will we stay?" The voice of Anna asked at the other end

"Just say anything…." The voice of Jeanne said

"No tell him I'm in the hospital" Pirika shouted

"No stupid or he'll be worried and call the others" Kairan shouted

"Just say you'll not be home for a while" came Tamao's voice

"YES" the 4 girls chorused

'_Don't they know that I can hear them clearly?' Yoh said to himself and sweat drop_

"Hello?" Came Anna's voice on the phone

"What happened there?" Yoh asked

"Well a bit problem, me and Kairan can't be home today ok?" Anna asked

"Ok but"…Yoh said but was cut off

"Okgoodnightseeyoutomorrowbye"… came Anna's rushing voice

"Bye" Yoh said but Anna already hang-up

"I wonder what happened?" Yoh asked Amidamaru

"I'm sure they're ok… you should go to sleep now you know they're ok" Amidamaru said

"You're right Amidamaru" Yoh said then went to his room and sleep

Cherry: Hey… was it nice?

Manta: it was lousy I wasn't gonna see the party… pifff

Apple: Die Manta! (bringing at sharp knife)

Manta: MOMMY! (running away)

Apple: come back here (running after Manta)

Cherry: I know you people are sad cause Hao became soft and is engaged to Kairan here's something to make you feel better….. think that Kairan is YOU! And you're engaged to Hao and you know you two fall in love etc.

Hao: hey I do have many fans do I?

Cherry: go home Hao!

Hao: fine, fine

Cherry: and Anna will not act like herself for this story

Anna: why not?

Cherry: your bossiness is going to ruin the party besides you've gone soft because your best friend is there

Anna: I like your attitude kid

Cherry: excuse me I'm already 15…

Anna: fine I don't care (walks away)

Then Manta with Apple chasing kept running in circles with Cherry in the middle

Cherry: CUT IT OUT!

Then both stopped running

Cherry: Manta dear, go home!

Manta: yes ma'am

Apple: wait I'm gonna kill you!

Cherry: (holds Apple's blouse making her halt)

Apple: ohh… right, people REVIEW!

Cherry: good girl (letting go of her blouse)

Apple: (runs after Manta)

Cherry: (walks after Apple)


	2. Talking, Girls

Cherry: hey folks! I'm back and it's time to party! And now I'm recalling all what happened on my cousin's party the characters are some of the real people in the party

Apple: yeah and you sis along with our cousins were like drunk… but they weren't And THANK YOU for those who reviewed and FLAMES are always welcome we sometimes get more power from FLAMEs but if you don't want to you could not write some

Cherry: Anywayz

**melukia - hehehehe We'll take note**

**krystil - We know it's boring cause the story just popped out while we did nothing and doing nothing is boring right?**

**Andrea Nefisto - hehehehe We'll try... but we don't make promises**

**Azuri-chan - thank you and I hope this one is how to write it... hehehehe**

**Mystical Blue Silver Roses - hmm hindi kami good sa paragraph eh... cause we have a little eye prob. so we have to try to not let the words touch very close or we'll have a headache so sorry...**

**AND WOW NO ONE EVEN ASKED WHO KAIRAN IS COOL! LITTLE NOTE AFTER THIS...PLEASE READ**

Apple: I recall that we had this presenta…

Cherry: (holding Apple's mouth) shush! That's a part of the story… my dumb sister… and by the way **THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT OF TALKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND GO TO THE NEXT DON'T WORRY I UPDATED BOTH AT THE SAY TIME!**

Apple: (bites the hand of Cherry)

Cherry: aww! I'm gonna kill you…

Apple: try me…

Cherry: I'll be back… I'm gonna kill you (running after Apple)

Apple: go on what are you waiting for? Read… oops! (runs away)

**Singing to the top of your lungs**

CherryApple Sweetness

Shaman king

_Thoughts_

(my sister shouting—how stupid--)

Chapter 2: Non-stop talking and knowing some information (no need to read if you don't like)

24/h RESTAURANT (ha.. now you know where they were don't worry there are many people in the restaurant)

"So? Did he have second thoughts when you asked him?" Pirika asked Anna

'_Oh no! I forgot to ask! Oh it doesn't matter I know he won't hear the music he is a SLACkER!' Anna thought _(hmm thinking low of Yoh again?)

"Hello? Earth to Anna" Pirika asked

"Shh… don't disturb her she's still daydreaming about YOH ! Kairan said emphasizing the word Yoh

"What? Anna said blushing a little

"Hahahahaha the girls laughed

After laughing

"It's ok to say you like Yoh, Anna… Tamao said

"Yeah I'll even say I'm head-over-heels for Ren… man if I was his barber I'd cut of that piece of hair that's standing up Pirika said putting her hand on her head

"WHAT? Hahahahaha oh my gosh! Really the girls kept talking

"So Jeanne how about you? Kairan asked

"What about me? Jeanne asked a little puzzled

"Well… you and Lyserg? Kairan asked

"Well he's kind, cute, and I like him but I'm a nun what can I do about it I'm not allowed to think such things? Jeanne said sadly

"Ever think of quitting from that convent? Anna asked

"I've thought of doing that for a long time but I never had the courage Jeanne said

"Poor Jeanne… don't worry you will have the courage… Tamao said

"Especially with Lyserg along… Kairan said

"Yeah! Hahaha" The girls said/laughed at the same time while Jeanne blushed

"No I really mean it!" Kairan said

"Oh…. you did?" Pirika asked

"Heck I don't know what to think…" Kairan said

"So Tamao had brother made any move on you?" Pirika asked

"What kind of move? The asking for food or the helping cook one?" Tamao asked

"WHAT?" The girls shouted

"What?" Tamao asked

"Did he really ask you for food?" Jeanne asked

"NO!" Tamao said

"Heck these guys are un-predictable" Kairan said

"Well Hao's the most un-predictable… he has different attitudes" Anna said

"Heck how did you end up with him?" Jeanne asked

"Are still mad at him?" Kairan asked Jeanne

"For some reasons after I met you guys I forgot about hating him" Jeanne said

"AHA what you needed in the past was a hobby" Pirika said

"I do have a hobby…" Jeanne said

"Then what you needed were REAL friends" Tamao said

"I do have friends…one example is Marco!" Jeanne said

"But you're not that close with them are you?" Kairan asked

"No, Marco is like my brother but he's a guy… not like you guys" Jeanne said thanking the world she met such people

"THANK YOU" the 4 girls said at the same time praising each other

"Hehehehehe" they laughed

"Can I ask you something Kairan?" Jeanne asked

"You already did…but yeah ask me another one…" Kairan said

"I've been asking myself this thing…" Jeanne suddenly got serious

All of them where quiet

"Can you describe Hao? For us?" Jeanne asked cutely

Then they all went near Kairan all ears out to listen

"Umm……………………….cute? in a different way?" Kairan asked

"What?" All mouths open

"Heck we already know that" Pirika said sitting down comfortably

"Fine I'll not tell you anything more" Kairan said grinning

"You know something we don't" Anna said

"Maybe?" Kairan said

"What?" Tamao asked

"Well he is a gentle person… and fun…" Kairan said

_gentle? Where did that come from? Ngek! _Kairan thought

"FUN?" They chorused

"Yeah… fun and funny" Kairan said

"I don't know why but he is for me…" Kairan said while imagining (Hao's kind now)

"He's What?" They asked again

"Who?" Pirika asked to make things clear

"Yoh? Hao? Who-at?" Kairan said (that last word was who and what put together… no reason reading this part hahaha)

"What is she talking about?" Pirika asked Tamao

"I don't know" Tamao said

"Hey guys it's already 1:30 we better go" Kairan said

"Ohh, brother will be very worried…" Pirika said standing up

"My gosh I hope I can still go inside the convent" Jeanne said following Pirika

"Ahh I forgot about Ponchi and Konchi" Tamao said stands up

"Heck I still have to get ready" Kairan said standing up

Anna said nothing but stood up

"Well, are we silent" Pirika said looking at Anna

"Oh let me talk for her" Kairan said

Anna was about to speak when Kairan spoke

"Oh no Yoh's gonna be so worried for me!" Kairan said with actions like putting hands on her cheeks and hugging herself

"WHAT the… I'm gonna get you Kisaka…" Anna shouted at Kairan who already ran away

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Anna said to them then ran after Kairan

"Bye" the 3 said in chorus

Anna and Kairan

"Shh we don't wanna wake that slacker up" Anna said

"Ohh I'm so worried" Kairan said in a joking voice

"I'm gonna get you Kisaka but I'll have to do that in the morning _yawn_ I'm sleepy" Anna said yawning

"The slacker got to you?" Kairan asked

"Yeah… I think" Anna said going to her room

"Goodnight" Kairan said

"Goodnight to you too" Anna said and both went to their room thinking of what to do tomorrow not knowing something bad will happen

Cherry: that's all for now and people Kisaka is Kairan's family name okie?

Apple: (yawns) sis I'm sleepy

Cherry: WHAT? It's still 8

Apple: I don't care I'm going to sleep g'night (walks away)

Cherry: goodnight my ever so –yawning- sister

Yoh: hey why aren't we in this chapter?

Cherry: you guys aren't in this chapter cause this chapter is dedicated to the girls of SK and to all those girl readers

Pirika: yeah girls rule! (giving Cherry a high 5)

Cherry: and rock! (returning the high 5)

Yoh: (walks out speechless)

Cherry: and remember… REVIEW


	3. Closer still

Apple: hi there it's me Appleberry

Cherry: hey me Cherrypie here…

Apple: this chapter is where the stupidity will start about to start

Cherry: you people will really think that me and my cousins are real…..

Apple: party lovers?

Cherry: yeah but I only go to parties if a family member or relative is there too

Apple: this one was the wildest party I've been yet

Cherry: if your asking was our parents or aunts, uncles or grandparents there were none

Apple: they were at the other house doing boring stuff like conference stuff

Cherry: but fun enough to let us have fun at another house

Cherry and Apple: we love you guys….read on

Disclaimer: we don't own it the shaman king story that is…

CherryApple Sweetness

Shaman king

_Thoughts _

(us whispering)

Chapter 3: Wala Lang (English is No Reason no title at the moment can't think of any)

"Ha-hay (yawning) what time is it?" Kairan asked herself looking at the clock

Clock is 10:06 (that's what time we wake up on weekends and summer)

"AHH!" Kairan shouted stands directly up then slips on her futon and falls again

BOOM!

Then Kairan stands up again with a big bump on the head

'_Mental note: **never** stand immediately up if the just woke up **reason**: very dangerous' _Kairan thought then laughed a little

after a while

'hey sleepy head" Anna said to Kairan who walked pass the dining room with a towel all messed up then stopped after hearing her voice

"good morning to you too… I'm gonna take a shower" was all Kairan said then continued walking to the bathroom

a while after

"what happen yesterday? Yoh asked

"nothing happened… Anna said not even looking up to him

'_that's what she keeps on saying nowadays Yoh thought_

'_why do I keep on saying that he's gonna be wondering and I'm gonna regret it Anna said to herself_

"We were just eating at a 24/h restaurant last night Anna said standing up and walking to the kitchen

Yoh just smirked Then also stood up and followed her to the kitchen not knowing someone was leaning on the doorframe but couldn't be seen because she was on the dark side

'_Man when are these people gonna tell what they really feel' _Kairan saidclosing her eyes and putting her hand in her forehead

"HEY! A guy with long brunette hair said on the corridor

"Hi, when did you come? Kairan asked looking up

"Just now…he answered

"Hao.. Kairan said

"Hmm? Hao asked

"Why are you here? Kairan asked seriously

"Why? Can't I come and visit? Hao asked

"Heh Kairan smirked

No! answer my question before you give me another question will yah? Kairan said

"Harsh, but sure… Hao said a bit hurtfully

"I was just joking… sure you can, Yoh is busy at the moment can I leave a message? Kairan asked

"Oh no need I'll just wait Hao said sitting down a chair near the dining table

"Have you eaten? Kairan asked

"Not yet Yoh called early so I had no time to eat Hao said (I don't know why he didn't eat and Hao has his own house okie?)

"Wait there I'll get something to eat cause I haven't eaten too Kairan said when Anna and Yoh went outside the kitchen

"Anna, get ready we're going out ok? Kairan said to Anna

"Sure Anna said walking out not even noticing Hao

Then Kairan walked to the kitchen putting her hands on the back of her head like a guy

Yoh and Hao

"So what happened bro? Hao asked Yoh

"I haven't told either of them about the… you know… Yoh said

"What! Hao said

"They weren't here all day Yoh said

"Where were they all day? Hao asked

"At a 24 hour restaurant… Yoh said

"What do you think they did there? Hao asked

"I think they ate everything there… Yoh said then after noticing what he said tried hard not to laugh

And they could hold back their laugh they laughed together not noticing that Kairan was in the room putting food on their table

'_Why are they laughing…. I'll give them a minute to stop…………………………………………………………………………………….. ……………………………………………………………………………………………. …………………………………………………………………………………………… _

_ok that's it I had it…………… I don't care what they think' _Kairan said annoyed

Kairan stuffed their open mouths with toast bread making them choke

"That's what you get when you don't stop laughing for a minute and notice someone is in the room Kairan said walking off all annoyed

Choking the guys immediately drink water when Kairan walked out both guys had question marks on their head

Anna

'_I wonder where we're going? Anna asked herself while combing her hair_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in Anna said

"Hey are you ready to go to the mall? Kairan asked

'_Guess my question was answered Anna said_

"Yeah" Anna said she's wearing her normal black dress but is wearing a red coat cause even though it's still 11 in the morning it's super cold wearing her sandals not bothering to wear her red bandana (we don't know why its cold just think it's snowing hahahaha)

While Kairan is wearing a light violet jacket which is opened and her inside blouse is pink along with her skirt that's above her knees which is violet also wearing her black boots letting her hair down

"Come on let's go they're waiting for us Kairan said

"Who are? Anna asked looking at Kairan

"The girls we're picking out clothes for tonight" Kairan said and by the way you look nice on what your wearing today she added

"Thanks… you too" Anna responded

'_I always wear the same dress and she's still saying it's nice… I just wish to be like her she was always beautiful even early in the morning and many guys on school had a crush on her she was perfect and I always wonder why she made friends with me even though I looked like a snob on my younger days' _Anna thought deeply

"Hello? Kairan asked waving her hand on Anna's face

"Come on Kairan said pulling Anna by the hand outside her room

Yoh and Hao

"And now you'll have to tell them cause they might have other plans… Hao said

"Even if they had other things they can't cancel it now it's already too late Yoh said

"Hey guys we're going out ok? Bye… Kairan shouted then the closing of the door was heard

"Now where are they going? Hao asked leaning on the table

"Don't ask me I don't know anything Yoh said

"So what did you and Anna do at the kitchen? Hao said a little interested

"Nothing Yoh said

"You mean silence as in nada? Hao said

Yoh just nodded

"Man if you want her to know what you feel you should tell her… Hao said

"….. have you told Kairan yours? Yoh asked himself I mean twin (heck they look desame it's just like talking to a mirror that broke)

"yeah a long time ago Hao said

"how did she take it? Yoh asked a little interested

"she just replied with the same words I said but not before laughing Hao said recalling what happen

"how did you feel? Yoh asked

"stupid but relieved , I mean I've been wanting to tell her that for a long time and she just laughed at me? Hao said

"heh Yoh said laughing a bit

"from all the girls she's the first who laughed at me like making fun of me… she's different from other girls… very different Hao said

"yeah I notice that cause it's too unusual for Anna to have a best friend that's fun-loving because of her actions… Yoh said

the 2 kept talking and finally reached DAYdream land

Anna and the girls at the mall

"What about this? It looks good on you! Pirika said to Jeanne

"Come on try it on… Kairan said

"Ok if you say so Jeanne said then walked to the dressing room

"And…Kairan said looking around some clothes

"AHA this one will look great on you Anna Kairan said

"What? Anna asked looking at the clothes seeing that it's so beautiful the price must be very beautiful too (it means very costly like expensive)

"Go on try it… Kairan said throwing it to her Anna, Anna being Anna caught it and went to the dressing room

"And this one for you Tamao Pirika said

"Me? Tamao asked

"Yes you, now go on Pirika said pushing Tamao to the dressing room

"Let's see Kairan and Pirika looked around then

"This one! Pirika said

"Yes this will do Kairan said

Both bringing clothes

"This looks great when you wear it both said to each other

"Hehehe both said switching dresses

"We should wait for all of them to finish cause there's no more room Kairan said

Pirika nodded the 2 of them sat down on a wooden stool/chair for people to wait

After a while

Jeanne came out first she just blushed at her reflection

After a while Anna came she just smiled indicating that she liked it

Then Tamao she looked down but was smiling

"Great I love them all Kairan said making them blush more and look at her

"You're a great chooser Kairan Pirika said

"Back atcha Kairan said both doing a high 5

Then the 3 went back to dress

Then Kairan and Pirika walked in the room

A while after

The 2 came out both smiling then posed at Jeanne, Anna and Tamao

The 3 laughing at how they posed then gave them a thumbs up saying that it was great

It was already 5:30 so they bought the clothes and went to Anna and Kairan's home so they can change cause they're gonna stay there for the night (they already bought clothes for them to use while at Anna's home)

7:00 they changed at Anna's room (you'll know why they had to dress that way in a while)

downstairs

The door opened to revealing 5 guys coming inside the house…

Cherry: oh I'm so excited!

Apple: my gosh, we've been through a long way…

Kairan: hey there!

Apple: ahh IDOL! (runs after Kairan)

Kairan: ahh! Do I know you? (runs in circles being followed by Apple)

Cherry: she's my little sister… Apple!

Kairan: well hi to you… could you stop chasing me? (still running)

Apple: sure anytime (stops running)

Kairan: thank you… (walks over Cherry) hi I'm Kairan Kisaka

Cherry: I know I'm Cherrypie… and my sister Appleberry

Kairan: hey… I have to go nice meeting you (walks away)

Cherry: ok you may be asking what their age in this fanfic

Apple: ok the ages of these characters are the following:

Yoh, Hao, Horohoro, Anna and Kairan– 15 y.o.

Ren, Lyserg – 14 y.o.

Pirika, Tamao, Jeanne – 13 y.o

Cherry: yes, I know your gonna ask "WHY DID YOU CHANGE THEIR AGE?"

Well my answer to that is cause I can't make them very young… cause that's not allowed it just can't be done…

Apple: I know… if you what to know more of us read our profile you'll know a lot about sisterhood there heh I know them choosing outfits is just too much! But they are girls and girls LOVE shopping for clothes and wearing them too right? If not I don't know…

Cherry: you may say this chapter Isn't really the bomb… but maybe the next will be

Apple: REVIEW… REVIEW n REVIEW


End file.
